<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Saviour by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235385">The Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Draco is a little shit, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco saves the world. On accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are the writings of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile"> MsGordo</a>, posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups.    If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p><p>Co-written by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoliz/pseuds/echoliz">Echo</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>title: The Savior</span>
</p><p>
  <span>authors: Karen - msgordo3(at)hotmail(dot)com and echo -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>echo_liz(at)hotmail(dot)com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rated: R (pottymouth)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pairings: D/G, B/L</span>
</p><p>
  <span>summary: Draco saves the world. On accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disclaimer: We don't own the HP characters. They belong to JK Rowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>note: Fear us now, all of you. We're working TOGETHER, and we don't stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>until the screaming (with laughter) starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>warning: I wouldn't eat or drink while reading this.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason there were only four words travelling in his head right now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus Christ monkey balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know WHY. He didn't even know HOW. He'd heard the phrase somewhere before. Probably Blaise. Blaise had a plethora of odd phrases that meant 'oh shit'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why the 'oh shit'?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he'd just accidentally hexed Voldemort and, quite by chance, killed the old snaky thing. He hadn't meant to. He'd been aiming for Potter. This was really bad. It had been just a painful little hex he'd been working on since the summer after his fifth year. Well, it certainly worked. The festering glob of goo it had reduced the Dark Lord into was proof of that.  Even worse, he'd managed to save the girl weasel's life in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort had been about to Avada her. A pack of morons had hefted him up on their shoulders. They were screeching and carting him about. This sucked.  His father was glaring meanly at him from where the Aurors were arresting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hearing murmurs of how he had been a spy for Dumbledore all along. What? What rubbish. He was a Death Eater. He was his father's son. He was… sweet merciful Zeus... being kissed on the face by Weasley's mum. McGonagall actually hugged him. Flitwick clapped him on the knee in camaraderie... as he couldn't reach his shoulder. Then he was hefted back into the air on people's shoulders. It was a sea of morons out there. Would this nightmare never end?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Snape, who was standing off to the side with his arms folded across his chest, seemed to know what had actually happened. There was this amused sort of smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were snapping photos and asking him questions. They were all touching him too, the filthy little buggers. Damn, how he hated large crowds of stupid idiots. Didn't they realize he'd only been trying to make sure the boy who lived ceased to do so? Morons! He couldn't believe he had missed. Potter had shifted to his left at the last minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone from evil Death Eater to hero in one failed murder attempt. It was not to be borne. His parents would disown him, assuming they didn't get kissed upon arriving at Azkaban. A place he had NO desire to go himself, so he was going to keep quiet and ride out this hero thing. It couldn't be THAT bad, could it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down. The crowd of deluded morons noticed who was addressing him and let him slide back to his own feet. It was the girl Weasley.... Looking a bit ragamuffin. Great. What did SHE want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop her, she'd kissed him. On his mouth. With her mouth. Oh bugger. Why in Merlin's name was this happening to him? How did things always manage to go so horribly wrong in his life whenever Potter or his crew were involved?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to stamp down the urge to wipe his mouth off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a way for Draco Malfoy to have to start his seventh year at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of school had gone no better. Already extremely annoyed that he was escorted to King's Cross by an entourage of obscenely over muscled Aurors, Draco was driven to almost incoherent rage that the moment he actually stepped onto the platform a rousing cheer had gone up from the assorted students and their parents and every last stinking, repulsive one of them had tried to clap him on the back or touch him in some other way as he made his disgruntled way to the Hogwarts Express. Even the bloody Slytherins were looking at him with worshipping eyes as they seemed to be under the mistaken impression he had melted old snakehead into a puddle so he could take over his power base and thus the wizarding world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he wanted the fucking world in its present condition. Did he look like a fucking idiot? Obviously he wasn't averse to ruling it if it was presented to him in a proper orderly fashion and the people inhabiting it were suitably cognizant of their place. Unfortunately the world he was currently inhabiting seemed to be made up of his social inferiors believing they could make free with his body and their hands and the very next person that bloody touched him was going to get the exact same treatment the Dark Lord had received, but this time he'd bloody well mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the only thing that stopped Colin Creevey from ending up a smear on the floor when he grabbed Draco's arm three seconds later, was that he had the unbelievable good fortune to press the button on his ever-present camera first and the resulting flash temporarily blinded Draco and nearly send him stumbling head first into the gap between the platform and the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FUCKING HELL!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry, Draco!" Colin grabbed the cursing, flailing Slytherin and pulled him back from the platform's edge. "I just wanted to get a picture for the school paper." Another blinding flash had Draco stumbling back and taking a wild swing with his fist in the general direction of the annoying little Gryffindor turd. "People are just so excited that the person that saved us all is going to be at *our* school." Another flash and the resulting picture caught Draco in the middle of a particularly profane rant with his face flushed nearly purple from rage and his eyes watering pained tears. "We all think you're *awfully* brave. A real *hero*."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero of the hour was feeling not so much brave and instead leaning more towards homicidal. A very localised homicidal that focused entirely on the weedy form of a certain Gryffindor with a flashing camera and a very skinny neck that just seemed to be made for snapping between two livid Slytherin hands. Draco's vision cleared and he started forward, eyes fixed intently on his target. Unhappily the voice that he hated most in the universe after Harry bloody Potter's interrupted him right before he could close his eager fingers on Creevey's unprotected throat and the annoying little git was saved by the bell. Or, as the voice belonged to Hermione Filthy-Mudblood Granger, saved by the screech in this case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Colin, leave Malfoy alone!" Looking flustered and annoyed on Draco's behalf, Hermione shoved the smaller boy away and planted herself firmly in front of the spluttering Slytherin. "I don't want to take house points before we even get on the train, especially from my own house, but I will if this type of behaviour carries on." Hermione shook her bushy hair away from her flushed face and folded her arms. "Goodness, hasn't poor Draco been through enough without you bothering him the minute you see him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor Draco? POOR DRACO? Okay, it was official; his life couldn't possibly suck any more than it did at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his Dark Lord into gooey paste whilst trying to kill his mortal enemy? He could move past it. His parents arrested and taken to Azkaban and the entire family's wealth now held in trust for him by the bloody Ministry? Infuriating, but he could suck it up for the remaining few months it would take him to graduate Hogwarts. Having Hermione sodding Granger defend him from Colin *Creevey* in front of his entire school and it's collected parents? No. There are some things just too painful for a man to endure and Draco had reached his limits. "Granger, why don't you just take your bony arse and"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy." The cool voice cut through Draco's understandable ire and had him turning with fatalistic horror to look behind him. Jesus Christ monkey balls. Again. With Voldy-snakehead-remains smeared on top. He-who-would-not-die wearing his usual expression of near terminal constipated goodness and the carrot that walked like man backing him up as always. Potter and Weasel; oh joy. "Malfoy, I just wanted to say" Green eyes glittered with emotion as the bloody pansy choked up and then Scarhead reached out with one trembling hand to take Draco's and pump it up and down.  "Thanks, Malfoy. Justthanks. Well done, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture of Draco Malfoy vomiting all over Harry Potter's shoes later sold for two thousand galleons and ensured Colin Creevey left Hogwarts two years later an established name in the wizarding press and able to name his price when he went straight to work for the Daily Prophet as their star photographer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was sitting in the middle of his private room. Private room. At least there was something good about this. His knees were tucked up to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around them. His jaw was clenched, and his eyebrows were furrowed in so tight that his face was starting to hurt. This was a disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his father ever heard about any of this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up. Blaise. Perfect. "How'd YOU get in here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head Boy. There are A LOT of rooms I have access to now. My room's next door. Snape thought you might need some company, so he informed me of your password. You can change it if you like. Though I heard a rumor they nearly made YOU Head Boy... due to your little contribution to the wizarding world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise flopped backwards onto the bed and made himself comfortable. "You want to tell me what really happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Draco snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You liquefied the Dark Lord, Malfoy. Literally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you know it all. Surely you've read the papers. I killed Voldemort. End of bloody story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise craned his head around to glare. "Uh huh. And what were you TRYING to do when you accidentally hexed the Dark Lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you mean by accidentally?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play with me, Malfoy! I know you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, then mumbled. "I was trying to kill Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise started laughing. "You were... what? Come again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit all! I was trying to hit Potter... but he moved after I'd already thrown the hex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise started laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck you, Zabini!" Draco shouted as he stormed out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sorting ceremony would be starting soon. Perhaps that would afford him some relief from all this... rubbish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was scowling so hard and stomping so loudly he didn't notice the oddity. Not until it was far too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There he is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up. A whole herd of teenage girls was screaming and headed right for him. Draco looked behind him to see what they were screeching about. The stupid bints were giving him quite the headache. There was nothing behind him but empty corridor. It was then that the words registered. There he is. Surely they weren't...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted in alarm when he was grabbed. His arms went protectively over his head out of instinct. Bugger all! Every girl had gone mad. Fairly soon he was on his knees with what felt like hundreds of hands grabbing at him… and a lot of them were not grabbing in appropriate places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here now! What's going on here?!" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall over the din.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor McGonagall!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back off! Step away! Good heavens!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco could finally breathe again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister Malfoy!" She gasped in horror as her hand went to her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down. Someone screamed and swooned. He saw her body hit the floor near the edge of the mob. He was all but naked here. His shirt, jumper, and school robes were gone. Well, one of the sleeves of his white shirt was still on his arm. His pants were still there... mostly. One of the legs was split up the side all the way to the waist. He only had on one shoe and one sock. His other foot was quite bare. Draco didn't know this, but his hair was sticking up wildly and someone with bright red lipstick on had kissed his bare collar bone many, many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoever has my soddin' wand best give it back NOW." Draco hissed through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shaking Hufflepuff fourth year hurried forward and handed it to him with trembling hands. Draco snatched it away viciously. He tucked the wand into the waist of his tattered pants. At that movement, someone let out a dramatic sigh, and Draco heard another body hit the floor in deep swoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was about ready to tell everyone what he'd REALLY been up to. Azkaban couldn't be worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here now!" McGonagall shouted, angry as he'd ever seen her. "This is NOT how we treat a national hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh bugger all with a fuckity fuck fuck fuck right on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifty points from each house for attacking a fellow student. Anyone else wishing to molest Mister Malfoy will curb that impulse in the future, or you risk a hundred points. Draco Malfoy is a prefect and a war hero. He will be given the utmost respect and consideration. That does NOT include tearing his clothes off and trampling him! Get into the great hall, all of you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaggle of girls headed inside, looking a bit sheepish... though some of them were still fingering bits of his torn clothing. Thank Salazar he'd forgotten to pin his prefect's badge on his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco, perhaps you'd like to go... um, redress?" The professor said as she put a comforting hand on his bare shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall had just called him Draco, not Malfoy, and she was voluntarily touching him... like he was a cherished son or something. Like he was Potter or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to be sick again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco edged his shoulder from under McGongall's hand slowly. "Right then. New clothes. That's an excellent suggestion. I'd hate for it to be cold in the great hall, and my nipples to go all hard. That wouldn't do at all, would it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun on his heel sharply and ran off before she could comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad to worse. Bad to worse. Bad to worse. Perhaps he could just lose it during the sorting and start hexing everyone. If this surprising trend of horrific events kept up, he wouldn't last a week. He'd crack under the pressure. How did Potter deal with this being famous and celebrated bullshit on a day to day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco scowled. It wasn't as if he could just ask. Then again, he could always ask then obliviate the scarred ass clown, so Potter was none the wiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First he needed to be less naked though.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny how 'less naked' translated to 'actually I want to be chased by my own housemates around my common room until the ruined clothes I am wearing have been reduced to the tattered cuff of my shirt and one sock.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco fell through the door of his room, closely followed by Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe and scrambled desperately across the floor as the other three boys slammed the door shut and placed three different locking charms on it. And then Blaise accioed the heavy oak wardrobe across the room to act as an extra barricade when loud shouts and screams of protest sounded at the Slytherins being thwarted by their prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goyle slumped against the wall and stared in bewildered horror at Draco as he crouched panting on the floor and held his remaining sock to his groin to act as a makeshift willy warmer. "What. The. Bloody. Fuck. Was. That?!" The large boy swiped at a trickle of blood on his temple and yelped as the bedroom door shuddered under the weight of several die-hard Draco lusters that just would not take 'sod off and DIE' for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, looking somewhat less than his usual dignified self, pushed himself to his tottering feet and caught the trousers and underwear Blaise tossed across the room at him. "The whole world's gone mad!" He struggled into his silky boxer shorts and ignored the expressions of 'well, duh!' from his friends. "I got mobbed by a bunch of yelling, screaming chits in the school and the evil little bitches damn near had me unconscious and then when I come back to my house looking for succor and aid" Draco yanked on his trousers. "I'm nearly fucking *raped*!" He rubbed a bitter hand over his backside. "And someone bloody BIT me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise carelessly swiped his head back from his forehead. "Nott. Got a little over excited when Bulstrode yanked off your pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco paused in the act of pulling a t-shirt over his much-mauled skin and stared in blank horror at the other boy. "You'd better be joking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe held up a reddened hand from where he was slouched in shock against the wardrobe. "We can compare marks if you want." He scowled down at the perfect set of teeth marks imprinted on the side of his hand. "The bastard turned on me when I pulled him off you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlin." Draco shuddered and yanked his shirt down. "I may never feel clean again. There's not a spell strong enough in the world to get the filth off my skin." He slumped down beside Blaise and ran shaking hands through his disordered hair. "The world's gone fucking mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you mentioned that." Blaise curled his lip and shook his head with a sigh. "And all because you couldn't be bothered to aim your wand properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe and Goyle blinked and exchanged puzzled looks. "Er, what?" Goyle, nowhere near as slow on the uptake as some of his professors would have thought, eyed the two boys sitting side-by-side with sudden suspicion. "What's that meant to mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Draco and Blaise's turn to exchange looks and then Blaise was laughing and shrugging at Draco's sudden flush of embarrassment as he realized he was going to have to fess up to what he had done. "Go on, tell them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Draco buried his face in his hands and mumbled reluctantly in the direction of the floor. "M'I amin' fr Pttr."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe looked puzzled. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone flinched as Draco reared back and shouted with wild eyes and plenty of escaping spittle, "I was aiming for fucking POTTER! The sodding bastard moved at the last minute and I hit the Dark Lord instead, alright? Happy now?" From the devastated looks on the two boys' faces it was abundantly clear that happy was the last thing they were feeling. Draco scowled furiously. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't mean to kill him?" Goyle sagged harder against the wall and gaped at his beyond tense friend. "Seriously, it was an accident?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco glared harder. "Yes. It was a fucking accident, alright? Everything was going swimmingly. I was blowing Aurors off their feet left, right and center, I saw Potter through the melee, took aim and the next thing I know is there's a puddle of Dark Lord soup on the floor and the fucking Weasley women are trying to suck my face off." He nodded darkly as a collective shudder made its way around the room. "Exactly." He kicked gloomily at the floor. "I should probably be grateful it was only the women. Potter's bum-chum was looking bloody ropey there for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe clutched his stomach. "Ugh. Don't say that, I'll be sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goyle looked a little green himself, but manfully struggled on. "So you weren't killing Voldemort to steal his power base and take over his empire?" Draco rolled his eyes, ignored Blaise's snigger and shook his head. Goyle blinked. "Blimey." He continued to watch Draco for another few moments and then sighed irritably. "Well, this is just bloody brilliant, how sodding selfish can you get? I spend all these bloody years following you about, acting like a complete thicko so that I can ride along on your evil robe ends and now you're telling me that when you *finally* make your bloody move it was all an accident?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped open with shock at the extremely pissy tone, but Goyle was too incensed to notice. "And what about poor Crabbe? He's got one of the highest pre-Hogwarts test scores in bloody *years* and he's had to act like a total bloody cretin since the day he got here because we come from lower-class families than you do and the only chance we had for real power was if we joined up with Lucius Malfoy's precious baby boy and Merlin fucking forbid we should out shine marvelous bloody Draco and actually show some brain power." He stabbed a finger at Draco's scratched and flushed face and just stopped himself stomping his foot. "And now you tell me that when you *finally* make your bloody move it was an accident and you had no intention of gaining any real power." Huge hands clenched and unclenched for a moment before Goyle growled. "I'm going to bloody KILL you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes were painful and confusing as Goyle tried to wrap his hands around Draco's protesting neck, Crabbe tried to break them up and Blaise lay on the floor where he had hastily scrambled out of the way and howled with laughter. And then cursed when one of Draco's flailing feet caught him on the chin and had him seeing stars as he thumped back on the floor. Finally some kind of order was restored as Draco slumped on the bed, clutching his neck in his hands and gasping for breath, while Crabbe sat on Goyle and held him down to prevent further attempts on their friend's life. Blaise cupped a hand to his jaw and rubbed the swollen area gingerly whilst still shuddering with intermittent giggles. "Well, that went well." He sniggered as three pairs of baleful eyes focused on him and narrowed. "Seriously. Fantastic display of house loyalty there, people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up." Draco straightened his shirt that had been pulled askew in the scuffle and eyed Crabbe and Goyle warily. "You've really been pretending all these years? You're not that dumb?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe pushed down harder on Goyle's shoulders as the other boy snarled once more and turned an exasperated look on Draco, very much at odds with his usual vacant expression. "Draco, sedimentary rock formations are not that dumb. If we were really that mentally challenged do you seriously see us being able to tie our own shoelaces in the morning, let alone operate a wand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco slanted a look at Blaise's incredulous face out of the corner of his eye and coughed in embarrassment. "Right. Good point." He felt he really should add something else and held his thumbs up in the air. "Good job. Very sneaky. Very *Slytherin* of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe snorted and finally climbed off Goyle. "Thanks, Draco. As always, your opinion means the world to us." He dusted off Goyle and then straightened his own robes, ignoring the outraged huff of air from Draco's direction at his dry comment. "Right, well, now well all know what's going on and what's *not* going to be happening, perhaps we should start making some plans for the future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise eyed the boy that was wearing Crabbe's face and suppressed a shiver of unease. He wasn't sure he actually liked this version that could speak in complete sentences and manage to stand upright without fierce concentration while he did it. He paused and then shook his head. Of course he didn't actually like the old version anyway, so really, what did he care if Crabbe had suddenly morphed into Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger but without the stupid hair and buck teeth? He glanced at Draco and snorted at the look on the blond boy's face, apparently Draco was just as freaked as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What plans for the future?" Goyle was looking decidedly unconcerned with the all new improved version of Crabbe and was instead still glaring at Draco. "Thanks to bloody Malfoy we don't have a future. All our parents are locked up in Azkaban and our exalted leader is a light smear on some paving stones somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crabbe smirked. "Exactly. And no one knows that it was all done unintentionally. Just the four of us and we won't be telling anyone." He cracked his knuckles and smirked harder. "This is the opportunity of a *lifetime*. Gentlemen, lets have some fun."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny was shifting uncomfortably. The Sorting ceremony had not started because Draco Malfoy had not arrived. McGonagall had hurried in, whispered something to Dumbledore that made his eyebrows go up and then his eyes start twinkling, then she had whispered something to Snape. Ginny was thinking it was the same thing because Snape's eyes bulged. He rose swiftly and stormed out of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonder what that was about?" Lavender Brown whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parvati Patil giggled. "Likely about Draco. I wonder where he is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since when was Malfoy Draco? Ginny rolled her eyes. Sure, the git had saved the wizarding world, but he was still a git. She couldn't believe she'dkissed him. Then again, he had just saved her life. He was still Draco Malfoy. She was disgusted with the way everyone was falling all over themselves to get Malfoy's attention when they could have cared less about him before. Well, she was NOT going to be some squeeing fangirl. She was going to treat him the same way she always had. Or ignore him. Yes, she would just ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true you kissed him, Ginny?" A fourth year named Clementine Hammond asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natalie McDonald giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true." Ginny replied. Too bad no one else seemed to want to ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it like?" Natalie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really remember." She lied. Not only did they not want to ignore him, they seemed very hung up on the fact that Ginny had kissed him. Well, she didn't want to share her feelings on it. That moment was hers and hers alone. It belonged to no one else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl from the Hufflepuff table that Ginny had never even spoken to leaned over. "Well, what did he taste like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of third years at the Gryffindor table tittered with giggles. Ginny narrowed her eyes. Was this what the whole school year would be like for them? Draco being accosted by everyone for saving the world, her being accosted by everyone for kissing him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He tasted like bittersweet chocolate and sin." She quipped sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a collective sigh. Ginny grit her teeth. Had the whole world gone mad? This was fully obnoxious already. The doors to the great hall opened, and Ginny was afforded a glimpse of her 'hero' for the first time in months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape was mighty irritated when he came to get them. He also issued a wealth of detentions for any stragglers hoping to catch Draco as he exited his room again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini running interference, Draco Malfoy managed to make it to the great hall without further, or naked, incident. He stalked to the empty seats at Slytherin. He had to walk past Scarhead, Weasel, and the mudblood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But also Miss Ginny Weasley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was looking at him with a scowl on her face. She was practically the only one. Everyone else looked like they'd been sniffing old parchment and had gotten a bit lightheaded. The difference caused him to slow down as he moved to pass where she sat. Their gazes were locked. It seemed to Draco that time slowed all the more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know WHY he did it, but he nodded at her slightly as he passed. Like a greeting. Some little twit squealed when he did this, and time sped back up. A wicked blush crept up out of the Weasley girl's collar and covered her face. Her back was stiff. She looked... confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooooo, Ginny." Some little Gryff whispered in a non-whisper. "He nodded at you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Ginny Weasley sighed loudly and rolled her eyes while thumping one arm to rest on the table in pure exasperation. Draco stopped. Blaise coughed, and Vince and Greg , who had been leading the way to clear the path, stopped as well. Draco raised one brow at her. She raised one back. Then she folded both arms across her chest and leaned back a bit. Draco folded his arms across his chest. They were just staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As fascinating as this is..." Blaise muttered. "Can we sit down now? Because I don't think the sorting or the feast will start until we do, and I for one, am starved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head at her again. Ginny nodded hers in return. Draco and company continued to their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron elbowed his sister. "Gin, what was that about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually have no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they took their seats, Blaise leaned over to Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sorting went off without a hitch. Dumbledore made his usual speech… but then he added a bit. With twinkles in his eyes, he praised the heroism of Draco Malfoy. He also told a brief history of Draco's years at Hogwarts that was so twisted and glowing that he had Draco wondering who in the hell the old fart was babbling about. Couldn't be him. Not this Draco Malfoy. Draco had a funny feeling the headmaster had made all that stuff up because he knew it would irritate Draco. Dumbledore also warned that any further attacks of fanatical mobbing would be frowned upon and treated with detentions, removal of house points, and in severe cases... expulsion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank Merlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, he'd already had one set of school robes reduced to scraps and ribbons. At least he could enter his own common room without rape attempts. Draco shivered as he recalled the bite on his arse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the call to tuck in was given. Light chatter started between all the house tables. Soon though, Draco was choking on his pumpkin juice. Blaise whacked him on the back while looking down the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He practically shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin girl glared at him. "I said... Weasley said Malfoy tasted like bittersweet chocolate and sin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco coughed some more into his hand as Blaise slapped him quite hard across the back. Vince and Greg had their lips pursed together in similar expressions. The pillocks were trying to keep from laughing. Draco couldn't believe it. She was supposed to hate him. She SHOULD hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was having her own troubles. It was now the common consensus that if Ginny didn't remember what kissing THE Draco Malfoy was like.... she should do it again. Ginny did not agree with this VERY popular opinion. Neither did Ron. In fact, Ron was turning red in the face and getting ready to hex some folks over it. Harry and Hermione were doing their best to control him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, when the feast was coming to a close, and the conversation had taken a nasty turn, Ginny agreed. If only to get all these stupid bints to shut the hell up. Lavender Brown was now squawking that Ginny thought she was too good for Draco. That she thought she was better than the national hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Ginny snapped, slamming her palms on the table and shoving herself to a standing position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny, no!" Ron said. "I forbid it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny actually laughed at him. "I don't think I'm any better than anyone else, Ronald, but if snogging Malfoy will get all these stupid cows to shut their pieholes, I'm snogging the shit out of him... because I've had enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to where Draco Malfoy was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus leaned over to Colin. "You have your camera, right, Creevey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin already had the camera poised to shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because if Malfoy really shits his trou when Gin-gin kisses him, that'll be worth more than him puking on Harry's shoes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione made a disgusted noise and glared at Seamus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise turned and looked up when Weasley stopped behind himself and Malfoy. Vince and Greg were staring in shock, their forks of dessert frozen halfway to their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They won't be satisfied until I do this apparently, so could you stand up for a minute, Malfoy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Draco said with a mouthful of strawberry tart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stand up please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise elbowed him hard. The whole hall had gone silent for watching the two of them. Draco sighed and got to his feet. He wiped the corners of his mouth and licked his fingers. Someone let out a squeal then swooned. He closed his eyes in pain as he heard her body hit the floor. Utterly ridiculous. He always thought he'd like girls falling at his feet, but it was actually rather annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it you wanted, Weasley?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cupped both sides of his face with her amazingly soft hands and pressed her lips to his rather sweetly. What in the bloody fuck? What the shit was this? Draco opened one eye to see Potter and Granger holding back Weasley, and a decision was made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand with the gaudy Malfoy crest ring on it curled around one of her shoulders, each finger plunking down in contagion. One, two, three, four. The other snaked around her waist to rest at the base of her spine. One yank, and she was flush against him. She gasped as her eyes flew open, and he sent his tongue on a search of the inside of her mouth. She gasped again and shoved at his shoulders. Draco used his larger frame to bend over her, making her back arch. The hand on her shoulder moved to the base of her skull, holding her head in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone started catcalling. Fairly soon the hall had busted into full-on cheering. When Snape finally pulling them apart, some people where even standing on the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's hand went over her swollen lips. Her eyes were wide in shock. That had been... that had been... wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that was a proper thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked a bit and blushed again. Snape rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet merciful Zeus." Blaise muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg had dropped his fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Weasley, that's twenty points from Gryffindor for your public display. Do return to your table." Snape spat, then he looked at Draco. "And I'll deal with YOU later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco giggled like a ten year old girl. "Oooooo, is that promise?" He mocked, making a very coy pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Blaise hissed in horror through his clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Vince had dropped HIS fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My office after the feast." Snape snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a mighty and exaggerated bow. "Yes, master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape's lip curled at him. Draco grinned. Now this... this was fun. Ginny looked at him like he was mad. Draco licked his lips at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tasted better than the strawberry tart." He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerked like she'd been popped in the arse with a wet towel and scurried back to the Gryff table. Draco sighed in satisfaction and sat back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you lost your bloody mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at Blaise. "Perhaps."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having a bit of fun. It's the only way this nightmare is going to be bearable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh... fuck." Blaise spat.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT do you think you were DOING?" Snape's outraged shout bounced off the wall of his office and his sallow skin looked almost flushed in his anger. Draco raised a cool eyebrow and tried to settle his bitten, throbbing backside more comfortably onto the high backed chair he was perched on. An endeavor not made any easier by the equally insistent throbbing in the front of his trousers caused by the vivid memory of Ginny Weasley's kiss in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, sir, mainly I was thinking 'Mmm'" Draco grinned at the bulging of his teacher's eyes. "That was pretty much it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not tolerate such a disgusting display in a public forum, especially from my own house!" Snape's palms slapped down onto his desk. "IS THAT CLEAR?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded agreeably. "Certainly, sir, I quite agree." He let the silence hang enough to allow Snape's eyes to narrow in suspicion and then his grin widened. "The next time I take it into my heroic head to snog Ginny Weasley, I swear by all that's devious I'll do it in a suitably darkened and out of the way spot where absolutely no one will find us." He blinked innocently at his teacher as the older man started to make an alarming hissing noise. "Is that not what you had in mind, sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know very well that is not what I meant, Malfoy." Snape thumped down into his own chair and threw his hands up in disgust. "What did you think were *doing*?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. "I would like to point out that she kissed me first, sir." The smirk widened. "Twice actually. I was merely responding to overtures made" He blinked as a potion stained finger suddenly appeared under his nose. "Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape stabbed his rigid finger between the boy's eyes and ignored the bite of hard wood against his thighs as he leant across his desk. "It. Stops. Now." He poked Draco's forehead again. "I don't know what game you're playing here, Mr Malfoy, but it stops right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco prudently moved his head back and out of reach of his teacher's emphatically poking finger and tried to look innocent. "Game, sir? I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean." The failed innocent look morphed into an equally failed look of injured heroism. "I am merely dealing with the best of my ability a situation that has arisen from my selfless actions regarding the final destruction of the Dark Lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape snorted. "And if you think I believe that load of nonsense than you've obviously been completely addled by your newfound notoriety, Mr Malfoy." He lowered his hand and fixed his eyes upon his pupil. "I *know* you, Draco, remember that. I know you and I may not know precisely what you are planning at the moment, but I *will* find out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked the smirk of the truly untouchable and said with absolute honesty, "I can state categorically and without fear of repercussion that at this precise moment in time, sir, I am acting without any kind of ulterior motive or planning whatsoever and I am innocent of any wrong doings that you may accuse me off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape smirked back. "So you weren't really aiming for Potter when you liquidized the Dark Lord?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed. "Certainly not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape nodded thoughtfully and kept his eyes on Draco's rigid face as he sat down slowly in his chair. "Funny how neither myself or Professor Dumbledore was aware of your efforts behind the scenes to bring about the Dark Lord's demise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gritted his teeth. "Yes, hilarious isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long fingers folded together and Snape folded his hands before him on the desk as he continued in a low, mocking voice. "It must have taken a great deal out of you all those years, pretending to be the perfect little Death Eater in training and never once allowing yourself to show your true colours to those around you. Allowing them to think you really were a disgustingly devious little maggot just waiting for your opportunity to rise to power alongside the Dark Lord and his favored followers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sucked in an outraged breath but remembered just in time he was batting for the other team now and swallowed his furious protest at Snape's words instead spitting out, "Yes. Very difficult. Don't know how I managed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape smirked and leaned back in his chair. "In fact, after thinking on the situation carefully, I realize I may have been a little hasty in my condemnation of you." His smirk widened as Draco shifted uneasily on his wooden chair and eyed the older man with sudden suspicion. "You been a very brave young man all these years and now -when at last you are free to show your selfless, courageous nature to the world at large - you deserve something for yourself. Miss Weasley is an excellent choice, Draco. Of course I would never have suspected your deep and obviously intense feelings for her, but in light of your father's undoubted apoplectic fury had he discovered your attachment I can only applaud the restraint and courage it has taken for you to keep your true emotions and loyalties under such tight restraint all these years." The potions master positively beamed at Draco's bloodless face. "Well, those times are past and I want you to know you have my full and unconditional blessing in your pursuit of your intended."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked and tried desperately to stop the sudden roaring in his ears. "Er, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape looked up from where he was studying a parchment on the desk before him in a bid to hide the mirth in his eyes from his dazed looking pupil. "I said that you have my blessing in your new relationship with Miss Weasley. I hope you'll be very happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Draco shook his painfully pounding head and tried to get back his grasp on the situation. "She's a *Gryffindor*!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." Snape got to his feet and moved around the desk to tug Draco out of the chair and propel him towards the door. "Like I said, an *excellent* choice. Who better to take the place beside the hero of the wizarding world than the Gryffindor Princess and the much beloved only girl child of one of our world's most oldest and respected families?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco grabbed desperately at the doorframe as he was practically shoved through it. "She's got orange hair! It was just a kiss!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape stared with reproving eyes at Draco's panicking face and frowned. "*Two* kisses, Draco. Two." He folded his arms over his bony chest and sniffed in disapproval. "I do hope you are not trifling with a young girl's affections and taking advantage of your new status." He ignored the slightly alarming hitch in Draco's breathing as he fought for oxygen and instead allowed a look of beaming pride to cross his face. "What am I saying? Of course you wouldn't. Not the Draco Malfoy that single-handedly saved the wizarding world from a terrible fate and his bearing his troubles and dreadful burdens of the last few years with such fortitude and understated nobility." Snape patted Draco's shuddering shoulder with an affectionate hand and allowed his smile to widen, giving no thought to the all too real danger of the much under used muscles going into spasms from sheer shock at the unexpected workout. "In fact, in light of your own father's detainment, I feel that it is my duty as head of your house to take a more personal interest in your life this year. Why don't you bring your young lady for tea on Sunday? Shall we say about four o' clock and we'll make an evening of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was nearly positive he was too young to have a heart attack, but from the sudden sickening pounding in his chest he wasn't about to discount the theory. "You want me to do *what*?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring your young lady to tea." Snape patted Draco's shoulder again and gave a frightening impersonation of a knowing wink. "Don't worry, I shan't take up all of your time. I was young once as well, I remember the wonders of falling in love and looking into your chosen one's eyes as you take her in your arms and lower your face to"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I HAVE TO GO!" More terrified than he could ever remember being, Draco stumbled backwards and waved his hands desperately in the air in a bid to stop the horrible flow of reminiscence from his teacher. "I have to go *now*!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape bit hard at the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter as he watched Draco bounce off the walls of the corridor outside his office dungeon and nearly fall on his bitten ass in his frantic rush to escape. "Oh dear, so soon?" He finished his performance of astonishing camaraderie with a cheerful wave and another beaming smile. "Well, don't forget, Sunday at four o' clock. Tell Miss Weasley I'll be looking forward to her company." He continued to watch as Draco staggered up the corridor and around the corner and out of sight and then gave into to the pressure of the evil laughter that was making his own chest hurt just as much as Draco's and he sagged against the door and howled until the tears ran down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>